nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ministry of National Education (Jinavia)
The Ministry of National Education and Universities is the ministry of the Jinavian government for the national education system and the Jinavian universities and research. Structure The offices of the Ministry of National Education can be classified according to the following breakdown: * According to jurisdiction: ** Central Offices: located at the Ministry headquarters in Saint Basilsburg, with jurisdiction throughout the national territory, for matters assigned to each; ** Peripheral Offices: spread locally, with jurisdiction limited to a particular territory. * In relation to the scope of responsibilities ** General offices: carrying out an activity extended to all sectors of the Ministry ** Special offices: having only a limited number of powers in the administration of the powers of the Ministry of the Interior. ** Consultive bodies: having a consultive role Staff offices Staff offices directly epend on the Minister * Personal Secretariat ** Directorate of International Affairs ** Directorate of Political Communication * Analysis Cabinet * Legislative Affairs Cabinet * Internal Control Service * Liasion Bishop (appointed by the Emperor, upon joint proposal of Patriarch of the Empire and Prime Minister, having heard the Minister of National Education) Central offices The Ministry central offices consist of: * Department of Administration ** Directorate of Human Resources ** Directorate of Ordinary Budget ** Directorate of Information System * Department of Ministerial Planning * Department of Universities and Academies ** Directorate of University General Regulations ** Directorate of Political Education ** Directorate of Teaching Personnel ** Directorate of Non-Universitary Higher Education Department of National Education The Department is responsible for the overall arrangement of the entire training system to fulfill this responsibility definsce educational objectives, organization, school education, laws, curricula and educational programs, research and experiments with functional innovations training needs. The Department regulates the legal status of the school staff and establishing guidelines for the organization of services and evaluates the efficiency of service delivery. Also identifies objectives and training standards in the field of higher education and technical training, providing advice and support to the activities of the schools, planning interventions in support of disadvantaged areas. The Department, in collaboration with other ministries in charge, shall exercise the powers in the field of school buildings reserved for the Ministry. The Department is headed by a Director-General, and, in addition to staff offices, is divided into four Directorates: * Directorate of School General Regulations * Directorate of higher technical education and relations with the educational systems of the Regions * Directorate of Moral, Political and Religious Education ** Liasion Bishop Educational Office * Directorate of Teaching Personnel ** Primary School Personnel Office ** Gymnasium and Lyceum Personnel Office ** Religious Matters Personnel Office Local level * Regional and Interprovincial Education Bureaus, which are autonomous administrative centres, carrying out the instructions of the Departments; * Provincial Bureaus, under the prefect supervision, directly support individual schools, and articulate the policies on the ground. Consultive Bodies Various bodies are present at the central level, committees or commissions: * Jinavian Youth of the Eagle: is the unitary organization of the young forces of the imperial regime, the direct dependence of the Minister of National Education, who is the High Commandant. * Joint Standing Committee IUC-ICHEAM, aims to establish appropriate forms of mutual and continuous cooperation between the two systems of higher education seeking any form of institutional synergy and highlighting the specificity of the two systems. The Standing Committee is composed of six members, three designated by the Imperial University Council (NUC) and three by the Council for Higher Education in Art and Music (ICHEAM). * The Imperial University Council, as a representative body of autonomous institutions and university advisory to the Minister. ** Committee for the evaluation of the university system; ** The Committee for the Evaluation of Research, has the task of defining the general criteria for the evaluation activities of research results and encourage experimentation with new methods of evaluation, in support of national quality of scientific research. * The Imperial Council for Higher Education in Art and Music, which acts as advisory body on higher education in art and music, concerning the reform of the academies and conservatories. Category:Jinavia